When developing executable code such as applications, tests are run against the executable code. In some cases, the testing of the executable code can be performed manually by a user. One type of test that can be performed by the user is a monkey test, where the user can randomly operate controls of the executable code to determine whether the executable code exhibits some abnormality (e.g., a crash of the executable code or other abnormal behavior).